


everything you do is magic

by zaynspretty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harry is mentioned, magician!louis, says like one thing so im not putting him as a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynspretty/pseuds/zaynspretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn (reluctantly) goes to a magic show where he meets louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything you do is magic

**Author's Note:**

> based off this prompt: Imagine your OTP at a magic show. Person A is the performer, and invites Person B to come up on stage as an unwitting volunteer. At the end of the show after somehow convincing Person B to get tied up for multiple tricks, Person A pulls them in for a smooch before allowing them to return to their seat. because if that doesn't make you think zouis idk bout you.  
> i know absolutely nothing about magic tricks/shows/whatevers so this is probably very bad sorry!  
> can also be read on tumblr: http://zaynsimagines.tumblr.com/  
> (title from magic by 1d bc i'm lame)

_it'll be fun, zayn, promise._ and zayn should probably know by now that whenever harry says something will be fun, it most likely won't be fun. because zayn's idea of fun is not magic shows, not at all – finds them boring and stupid and so unrealistic that he'd rather watch michael cera movie.

and because he didn't want to go in the first place, he makes harry pay for his ticket – which he probably would have done anyway but still. he let's harry drag him to the front row where they sit and wait is the rest of seats get filled up. it's mostly old people or married couples with excited children and zayn totally regrets coming. that is –

that is until this guy comes out with feathery brown hair and eyes bright blue and shining as they roam across the filled room. his lips pull into a sort-of smirk when the room quiets for him and he raises his hand in a single wave before saying, “welcome – thanks for coming. i'm louis.” and like, what kind of introduction is that, really? a stupid one, zayn thinks, as he leans back comfortably in his chair, arms crossed against his chest; from the corner of his eye, he can see harry leaning forward in his own seat, eyes wide with wander – zayn's lips quirk fondly for a moment.

and he kind of stops paying attention after that, because the guy isn't really doing anything, just talking loudly with lots of hand movements, and really, he regrets letting harry take him here. he shouldn't let harry take him anywhere, really, because it never ends up being fun like he says it will be.

and then, all of a sudden, harry is nudging him very harshly in the side with his elbow, over and over again until zayn looks over at him with a glare. “ _go!_ ” and he's waving his hands towards the stage as if it's obvious what he's talking about.

when zayn looks up at the stage, the guy – louis (what kind of magician name is that?) – is looking at him with an expectant raise of the eyebrows. it takes him a moment, but when he finally gets it, he starts shaking his head instantly. “what? no.”

“ _zayn._ ” harry whines from beside him, pushing at zayn's shoulder. “go _oooo,_ don't embarrass me.”

zayn rolls his eyes because he is _not_ embarrassing, okay. if either of them is embarrassing, it's harry, not him. either way, he heaves himself out of his seat and grumbles the whole way up to the stage, where he stops a few feet away from louis, who's got mischief in his eyes when he glances first at zayn, and then the crowd.

“for those of you who weren't listening,” he glances at zayn when he says this, lips quirked, before looking back at the crowd and continuing, “ _zayn,_ here, is going to be my lovely assistant.”

crossing his arms across his chest, he glowers at harry from where he's standing because this is not what he signed up for when he agreed to coming tonight. he definitely does not want to assist this guy, and he's thinking about just walking off the stage right then and there except he knows harry would be angry with him if he did so, so he stays put.

it's starts out simple enough – picking a card, thinking of a number, all the bullshit you see kids do for talent shows. and really, zayn is not at all impressed.

but then, suddenly, somehow, without any say from zayn, louis has got zayn sat and tied up in a very uncomfortable chair, ropes wrapped around his body so that if he wanted to move, he wouldn’t even be able to. which is just – he doesn't like this, not one bit. “i don't – no.” he shakes his head, starts wiggling around, which does absolutely nothing but still. “untie me,” he tries putting as much conviction into it as possible, but by the way louis pats his head and smirks tells him it's not about to happen.

instead, he just turns around and starts talking again – a bunch of stuff zayn should probably be listening to because it's stuff that's gonna happen to him but like, louis's kind of got his bum right there in zayn's view so it's the only thing he can see. and it's. it's a really nice bum, zayn thinks, all nice and big and round and hugged by jeans tight like harry's and that's quite nice, too.

he doesn't get the chance to stare at it for very long before louis is turning around and bending down with an arm on either side of zayn, hands resting softly on the back of the chair as he smirks at zayn. it's a pretty smirk, really is, zayn thinks, can't take his eyes off the pink of louis lips. “hi,” louis says before he's leaning forward and planting his lips on zayn's.

zayn freezes because _what? d_ oesn't have much time to think about the press of louis lips against his own because louis pulls back almost instantly, turning back to the crowd and clapping his hands hard and loud; the rope falls from zayn's body. and okay, he's a little impressed.

harry smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at zayn when he sits back down. and if zayn goes backstage after the show, well, no one can really blame him.


End file.
